your red eyes ring a bell
by asephear
Summary: Bell Cranel, a 14-year-old boy, found himself in a new school, which was where his land-owner, Hestia, works. He had a fateful encounter with Aiz Wallenstein, and even though she was two years older, they were destined to have more encounters that have things to do with his red eyes and his lovely singing voice... Bell x Aiz story.


**Greetings, Fandigos! It's really nice to see you - for a different story, as well. I hope you will enjoy this one as much as 'but everything awkward counts'! And if you did _not_ enjoy B.E.A.C...I hope this one fits your standards!**

 **Yes, this _is_ a school-based story, and it is more feel-based then 'but everything awkward counts', and no, this one is not a fighting-school type story. Just normal school.**

 **And yes, it's a BellxAiz ship (how could I do any other?).**

 **Before I get on with chapter one of this story, we've missed an encounter, haven't we? Disclaimer (never thought I'd see the day when I actually _called_ for Disclaimer).**

 **Disclaimer:** Hello, Indigo! I haven't seen you for ages! And - yes, yes, one cat post...no, not the green one, the beige one - the beige one. Beige. You know, the creamy colour that is - okay, you know what colour beige is. Yes, _beige._ No, not sage - no, not cage! You need hearing aids...okay, yes, beige. Okay, that's one order done...now I need the blue tea set. The china one. Not _finer,_ dear, that's out of my price range! China. Yes, the blue one - I don't want _two_ china sets, dear, honestly...no, not... _hmph._ I am calling your manager to order you to get hearing aids! I will _not_ take no for an answer, young man!  
 **Me:** um disclaimer?  
 **Disclaimer:** Hold on, Indigo...hello? Hello. Hello? Hello, hello? Yes, hello, hi, hello...I'd like to contact the manager if possible. I can? Thank you. Yes, the manager. Thank you. ...Hello. I'd like to file a complaint. Me? Oh, Miss Claimer - Miss Dis Claimer. Okay, well, the worker I called, I have a notion that he may have hearing difficulties. His name? Dear, how would _I_ know? Very well. Yes, please do - he really _must_ need hearing aids! Thank you. Thank you, thank you. Goodbye!  
 **Me:** Disclaimer?  
 **Disclaimer:** Sorry, Indigo! Some ordering issues. I have just gotten two cats, indeed, and I need to entertain them, so I went and ordered a cat adventure playground.  
 **Me:** Oh, I have two cats!  
 **Disclaimer:** How nice, I suppose. Now, I am going to get on with the Disclaimer, and no, Indigo, I shall _not_ let _you_ do it. **Indigo does not own Danmachi/Is it Wrong to Pick up Girls in a Dungeon or any of it's characters!  
** **Me:**...okay then.  
 **Disclaimer:** What are you waiting for, Indigo? _Roll the story!_

* * *

A young boy with white hair and crimson eyes emerged from the woods that surrounded the building. The building...it was three floors tall, and very wide. It was made out of red brick. However, there was a wall which was completely glass - right next to the wall was a courtyard. Encased by the glass wall was the art gallery. Built on the top of the building was a field - it had real, yes, _real,_ not fake, grass on the top, all green and fresh, since last night it had rained. It was a marvellous building - for a school, anyway.

The young boy was in the school uniform - a dark green cotton jumper **(A/N sweater depending on where you come from (I'm a Brit))** and white T-shirt, along with grey trousers and black trainers. There was also a matching green tie that was included in the uniform, and he was wearing it, but it was done so awfully that it looked like the person who had tied the tie had just put it around his neck and tucked in the extra bit. The young boy was not good at ties.

He had a black backpack slung over his shoulders, and he walked cautiously towards the school. As he stepped closer and closer towards the building, he could see a sign that read:

 **Danmachi Familia School  
** Everyone is part of a family  
Everyone is part of _this_ family

Reading the sign, the young boy felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He wasn't part of a family, not anymore. Not since his grandfather died in a car crash.

The 14-year-old boy glimpsed at the sign once more, then quickly walked away. _Don't just stop and think,_ thought the boy. _He's gone. And he's not coming back._

So, trying to avoid his heart that was beating so fast, trying to ignore his memories of the bloody body, the young boy thought of his financial concerns. _I brought ten pounds_ **(A/N again, it depends on where you come from)** _to buy lunch,_ he thought, _but I probably won't spend all of it. I can save some for food at home. I hope they have a spare spot for cleaning - I could earn some extra money for home._ It was always hard to earn money, especially when you were only fourteen. The young boy always tried to find if there were any cleaning jobs in schools whenever he moved house - wasn't this the fourth time he'd moved house?

He only moved house so often because he could not pay the rent at the apartments he had stayed in before. Luckily, he had found a cheap house, and it was in quite good quality. He had to admit - he had struck it lucky. The person who owned the house - Hestia, was it? - had a soft spot for him. She had said that it would cost more for anyone else. But he had been an exception. In return, he had to go to the school she worked at - Danmachi Familia School, or Danmachi High for short.

"I'd get a pay rise!" she had said. Of course. He had to go there to be her 'pay raiser'. Of course.

However, even if he _was_ only a 'pay raiser', he had to admit - he was glad to go to a different school. His last one was a prison cell. He'd be glad never to see that school again.

Furthermore, his house was wonderful, and for such a cheap price, too, so he felt indebted to Hestia. It's interior was fully white, and it's stairs white wood, with multicoloured lights on the side. Hestia had made a joke since the house was fully white - the young boy shouldn't close his eyes, since if he did, he would be lost amid the walls and floors, as his skin was so pale and his hair so white. Only his scarlet eyes could give away where he was.

"Red eyes and white hair," Hestia had observed when she first saw him. "Just like a rabbit."

 _Like a rabbit,_ thought the young boy, getting closer and closer to the entrance. _Like a baby rabbit._

"Like a baby rabbit, lost in the depths of unknown," she had said.

 _Lost in the depths of unknown,_ echoed the boy in his head.

The young boy had waited with anxiety pounding within his heart. He had really, _really_ wanted to live there - it was beautiful. Cheap. And plus, he had nowhere else to go.

"You can live here," she had smiled. Her smile was so kind and sincere. He didn't know if there was another smile that could rival it. "What's your name?"

 _"Ooph,"_ gasped the young boy. He had been thinking so much about the past that he didn't notice a girl in front of him, causing him to bump into her. "Sorry," he apologised, bowing his head...then looking back up.

The girl had long blonde hair, with matching golden eyes. Her eyes were so soft, her face so kind. She looked like an angel. The young boy was captivated by her face, so captivated he didn't hear her ask him for his name.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh!" mumbled the boy, coming back to reality. "Sorry. I was just...thinking."

The girl smiled. Her smile was so true, so angelic, so soft, so sweet...a smile that rivalled every smile, even Hestia's. "It's okay. I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

The young boy nodded.

"I'm Aiz. Aiz Wallenstein," she introduced. "What's your name?"

The young boy's mind wandered back to Hestia.

" _What's your name?"_ she had asked. What had he replied with?

His name, of course. His name.

"Bell," grinned the young boy. "Bell Cranel."

* * *

 _'Like a rabbit,'_ _she had observed. 'Like a baby rabbit, lost in the depths of misunderstood.'_

 _'So what is your name, baby rabbit?' she had asked._

 _He had replied back with Bell. Bell Cranel._

 _'Bell Cranel? What a fitting name for a baby rabbit,' she had laughed. 'Where's your bell then?'_

 _Staring at his eyes, she confirmed, 'Of course - they're your eyes. Your eyes are the things that ring hope in people's heart, right?'_

 _He hung his head. Was she mocking his name?_

 _Hestia lifted Bell's chin. 'Don't look so down, baby rabbit!' she had giggled. 'We need to see your eyes. Don't close them, or hide them. They're the bells that helps me find you.'_

 _Bell finally cracked a smile._

 _'That's good, baby rabbit. I'm glad you cracked a smile. Your bells ring louder when you smile.'_

* * *

 **I hope you liked that chapter! It was much more deep ( _deep, haha)_ then my other story. I liked writing it, I have to admit.**

 **And for the Hermes-worshippers, yes, there will be Hermes and Asfi scenes, and yes, Hermes will be as mockingly mocking as before.**

 **What Hermes doesn't mock?**

 **x Indigo**


End file.
